What Makes You Extraordinary From A to Z
by Watashiwakyo
Summary: Hal-hal tentang Naruto dan Hinata dari A sampai Z. WATASHIWAKYO IS BACK FROM LONG HIATUS.


**What Makes You Extraordinary From A to Z**

 **Summary: Hal-hal tentang Naruto dan Hinata dari A sampai Z**

 **KYAAAAHHH udah lama banget gak nulis, sekalinya nulis malah gugup banget mau publish atau enggak TwT semoga aja masih dalam taraf _readable_ TuT. Terima kasih untuk reader-san yang udah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca karya saya ini. Feel free to RnR!**

Enjoy!

 **A- Aneh**

Jujur saja, Naruto menganggap Hinata seorang gadis yang aneh saat baru mengenalnya. Bagaimana tidak? Cara si gadis Hyuuga yang selalu kepayahan untuk merangkai kata-kata, seakan-akan lidahnya kelu tiap kali permata lavender itu bertemu dengan milik Naruto yang berwarna sebiru langit. Hinata bukan gadis yang menonjol, justru biasa-biasa saja dan terkesan pemalu. Namun hari itu, ketika ia akan berangkat untuk ujian chuunin melawan Neji, ada kejadian yang mengubah persepsi Naruto tentang Hinata selamanya.

" _Kupikir kau itu cuma seorang yang aneh dan pemalu, tapi aku suka orang seperti dirimu!"_

 **B- Biru**

Hinata suka warna biru, terutama biru muda. Karena biru muda mengingatkannya pada musim panas, dan musim panas mengingatkannya pada laut. Ya, biru laut, warna mata dari Naruto, pemuda yang dikaguminya sejak kejadian syal merah itu.

"Ah, aku ingin lihat Sakura-chan dengan bikini!" samar-samar Hinata mendengar seruan yang familiar itu dari jendela kamarnya.

Hinata menghela napas, jemarinya mencengkeram bikini berwarna biru yang ada di dekapannya. Seandainya Hinata punya cukup keberanian untuk memakainya...

 **C- Cinta**

Naruto tidak mengerti apa itu cinta, karena ia sendiri tumbuh sendirian dan dibesarkan tanpa cinta. Mungkin kecuali guru Iruka dan kakek Hokage, tetapi Naruto yakin, perhatian mereka semata-mata karena mereka merasa iba dengan bocah pirang itu. Selama ini, Naruto yakin bahwa ia mencintai sosok berambut merah muda setimnya. Tetapi pada saat yang bersamaan, ia juga bingung membedakan antara rasa sukanya pada ramen yang berlebihan dengan mencintai Sakura.

Hingga suatu malam, ketika matanya menolak untuk terpejam saat misi mencari serangga bikachu bersama tim delapan, matanya menyaksikan sesosok anggun menari di balik air terjun. Naruto tertegun selama beberapa saat, napasnya terhenti dalam kekaguman akan figur gelap yang ramping itu dikelilingi tetesan air.

 **D- Dekat**

Hinata selalu merasa dekat dengan Naruto, meskipun kini pemuda itu tengah berada di luar desa bersama sang legenda Sannin Jiraiya. Tidak seharipun Hinata lupa dengan cengiran khas Naruto, dan tiap kali Hinata mengingatnya, jantungnya berdegup kencang dan wajahnya akan memerah. Ketika hal itu terjadi, Hinata akan menoleh keluar jendela dan memejamkan matanya, doa yang menjadi satu-satunya perantara antara dia dan Naruto meluncur mulus dari bibirnya tanpa halangan.

"Kami-sama, tolong jaga Naruto-kun dan semoga dia kembali dengan selamat."

 **E- Emosi**

Bagi Naruto, memahami wanita merupakan pekerjaan yang lebih susah ketimbang mempelajari Rasengan dalam 1 hari. Wanita itu makhluk yang membingungkan, dan mereka mudah sekali membiarkan emosi mereka meledak-ledak, tanpa peduli apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Contohnya saja Sakura yang mudah sekali melampiaskan amarahnya pada Naruto dengan memberi bocah pirang itu tinju mautnya, atau Ino yang gampang sekali tersulut emosi, Tenten juga seorang pemarah, apalagi nenek Tsunade yang sangat menyeramkan. Kalau dipikir-pikir, hampir semua kunoichi yang dikenalnya itu pemarah. Mungkin kecuali Shizune-san, oh tidak, ada lagi.

Naruto tersenyum ketika seorang gadis aneh berambut indigo terlintas di pikirannya, sebelum ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan meditasinya demi mencapai mode sennin.

 **F- Fans**

Waktu di akademi, Sasuke merupakan murid paling populer. Tampan, jenius, berbakat, dan juga... cool. Semua gadis sangat mendambakannya, dan semua laki-laki ingin menjadi temannya. Termasuk Sakura, dan hal itu terkadang membuat Naruto sebal sendiri. Karena itulah, Naruto berusaha sebaik mungkin agar bisa menyaingi Sasuke dalam hal apapun termasuk kepopuleran, meskipun hal itu takkan terjadi dalam waktu dekat.

Namun, Naruto tak pernah tahu, kalau sedari kecil ada seseorang yang selalu memperhatikannya dalam diam.

 **G- Gelisah**

Semua orang tahu sang legenda Sannin bersama muridnya telah pulang ke Konoha, dan mereka sangat tidak sabar dengan hal itu. Tidak semua, sih, mungkin hanya teman-teman Konoha 11 yang akan menyambutnya dengan heboh. Kabar angin mengatakan, bahwa ia telah banyak berubah setelah dua setengah tahun dalam perantauan, mencari kekuatan dan pengetahuan. Hinata tidak bisa memikirkan apa reaksi yang akan diberikan olehnya saat mereka bertemu nanti. Apakah ia bisa bersikap normal layaknya ia pada teman-temannya? Hinata hanya mengeratkan genggamannya pada ujung jaketnya saat ia mendengar protes Shino karena tidak dikenali oleh orang itu, orang yang sangat ditunggunya, alasan dibalik ia membiarkan rambut indigonya tumbuh memanjang.

"Hi-na-ta!"

Hinata jatuh dalam kegelapan.

 **H- Hantu**

"Kenapa ya, Hinata selalu pingsan ketika aku ada di dekatnya? Apa aku menakutkan seperti hantu?" tanya sang jinchuuriki Kyuubi suatu hari. "Sakura-chan, apa benar begitu?"

Gadis berambut pink yang duduk di sampingnya mendecakkan lidahnya sebelum menggumam, "Dasar tidak peka."

 **I- Ingatan**

Terkadang Hinata berpikir, apakah Naruto mengingat kejadian saat ia menyelamatkan Hinata dari sekumpulan pembully di akademi? Kalau dilihat dari kelakuan Naruto sehari-hari, kemungkinannya sekitar nol persen. Hinata masih ingat benar ketika seruan dari bocah pirang itu mengagetkan anak-anak nakal yang tengah menjahilinya di musim dingin dulu—sedari kecil ia memang sudah punya kharisma yang selalu membuat Hinata kagum—dan dengan entengnya memberitahu mereka kalau ia adalah calon Hokage masa depan. Meskipun ia hanya ditertawai—dan pada akhirnya dipukuli juga—Hinata tidak sedikitpun melihat rasa takut terlintas di matanya.

Ah, sungguh memori yang begitu indah.

 **J- Jeruk**

"Hinata, kami datang untuk menjengukmu!" Hinata hapal benar suara berat itu, berasal dari rekan setimnya Kiba yang sepertinya baru saja pulang dari misi. Akamaru juga terlihat senang saat mengetahui bahwa Hinata tampak baik-baik saja meskipun dua hari yang lalu gadis itu tidak sengaja terpeleset dan kakinya patah. Hinata terkikik geli ketika Akamaru menjilati punggung tangannya, sementara Shino menyodorkan seplastik jeruk manis di meja tepat di samping tongkat infus Hinata.

"Ini satu-satunya oleh-oleh yang bisa kami bawa sepulang misi. Katanya jeruk dari desa ini terkenal manis. Kau suka jeruk kan, Hinata?"

Bibir Hinata melengkung dan meraih sebuah jeruk dari plastik itu dan memandangi kulitnya dengan seksama, "Ya. Aku sangat suka."

 _Warnanya mirip dengan jaket yang selalu ia pakai._

 **K- Kue**

Hinata suka apapun yang manis, karena rasa manis membuatnya bahagia. Ia juga suka sekali memanggang, dan rekan-rekannya hampir tidak pernah protes dengan kue yang dipanggang Hinata.

"Kau harus biarkan si bodoh itu mencicipinya, Hinata. Barangkali dia bisa peka denganmu setelah ini." Ledek Sakura suatu hari.

Wajah Hinata memerah lagi. "Sepertinya nanti dulu, Sakura-san."

 **L- Lari**

Hinata bisa merasakan seluruh tulang rusuknya patah satu persatu akibat serangan Pein. Tidak, ia tidak boleh lari, Naruto ada disana dan Naruto membutuhkan bantuan! Napasnya menggigil, tubuhnya lemas namun ia memaksakan diri untuk tetap berjalan meskipun ia jatuh berkali-kali. Naruto memejamkan matanya, entah mengapa ia merasa tak berguna karena melihat Hinata yang jatuh bangun demi menyelamatkannya. Ia ingin Hinata lari, dan berhenti untuk mencoba menyelamatkannya.

"Hentikan..." pinta Naruto lirih. "Jangan kesini, Hinata."

Meskipun seluruh tulang di tubuhnya remuk, Hinata sudah bertekad untuk tetap maju demi menyelamatkan Naruto.

 _Aku tidak akan lari!_

"Aku... yakin dengan apa yang kukatakan." ujar Hinata lirih, genggamannya makin erat dengan tongkat yang menusuk punggung tangan Naruto. "Karena itu adalah... jalan ninjaku..."

 **M- Marah**

Hinata jarang sekali menunjukkan emosinya, tapi ketika Naruto mulai putus asa dan termakan hasutan Obito, Hinata tidak ragu-ragu untuk menampar pipi Naruto. Tentu saja, bukan tamparan yang biasa dilakukan Sakura padanya, tetapi kali ini berbeda.

"...Bangkitlah bersama-sama, Naruto-kun!"

 **N- Nol**

"Naruto sudah tahu perasaanmu, kan? Bagaimana hubungan kalian saat ini, ada perkembangan?"

Hinata menggeleng lemah, menjawab pertanyaan gadis cepol dua yang ada di depannya. 'Masih nol."

 **O- Okaerinasai**

Naruto selalu menginginkan figur keluarga yang akan mengucapkan "Selamat datang di rumah" ketika ia pulang. Hal itu sempat ia rasakan ketika ia mengenal dunia cermin yang dibuat Madara dulu, sayangnya hal itu cuma sementara, karena dunia cermin itu hanyalah dunia palsu. Cepat atau lambat, ia harus pulang dan kembali menerima realita yang pahit kalau ia tidak punya siapa-siapa.

"Kalau kau ingin punya seseorang yang mengucap selamat datang ketika kau pulang, cari istri dan punya anak." kata Teuchi suatu hari. "Ini pesananmu, ramen dengan daging babi dan Menma."

Naruto merengut, "Naruto-nya habis ya, paman?"

 **P- Phobia**

Sejak kejadian bulan jatuh itu, Hinata akhirnya merasa bahagia karena perasaannya terbalaskan. Untung saja, posisinya yang bukan lagi seorang pewaris klan membuatnya bebas untuk berkencan dengan siapa saja, termasuk Naruto. Naruto sempat merinding karena tatapan curiga dari ayah Hinata, kalau ia bukan pahlawan desa mungkin saja ia telah ditendang jauh jauh dari kediaman Hyuuga.

Kencan hari ini biasa saja, jalan-jalan ke taman sambil mengobrol, lalu mampir ke kedai Ichiraku untuk makan siang. Naruto menghela napas meratapi dompetnya, sebenarnya ia menduga mungkin saja Hinata mengaktifkan Byakugan-nya dan melihat isi dompetnya – dan karena tak tega, Hinata minta makan siang di Ichiraku karena lebih murah. Ia merasa menyedihkan.

"Naruto-kun punya phobia?" tanya Hinata, mata lavender gadis itu berbinar-binar. Sepertinya sangat mudah untuk membuatnya bahagia, pikir Naruto. "Tentu saja, aku punya." jawab Naruto mantap.

Hinata menaikkan alisnya, "Phobia apa? Apa Naruto-kun masih takut sama hantu?" tanya gadis itu lagi, disambut gelengan oleh si pemuda pirang. "Phobia kehilangan kamu."

 **Q- Que Sera Sera**

"Pengantin yang akan menikah esok tidak boleh menangis." bisik Hiashi lirih. Hinata tertegun, untuk pertama kalinya sang ayah menunjukkan rasa sayangnya kepadanya secara terang-terangan. "Kau tahu mengapa ayah memberikan posisi itu pada Hanabi? Karena ayah ingin melindungimu, karena ayah tahu Hanabi lebih kuat darimu dan pantas untuk itu, karena ayah ingin memberimu sesuatu yang telah kau dambakan sejak lama." Hiashi mencengkeram pundak putrinya rapat-rapat, Hinata bisa merasakan ayahnya gemetar.

"...kebebasan." dan wajah yang mulai dipenuhi kerutan itu tersenyum, hati Hinata pun bergetar hebat. "Apa yang membuatmu bersedih, anakku?" tanya pria itu sekali lagi.

Gadis berambut indigo itu menunduk, "Aku takut, ayah. Besok, aku akan menikah dan selanjutnya, aku—" air matanya mengucur deras, ia merasa sedih karena esok ia akan menikah dengan Naruto, pemuda yang paling dicintainya dan pada saat yang bersamaan, ia akan meninggalkan ayahnya.

"Yang terjadi maka terjadilah, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok, anakku. Maka tersenyumlah." dalam hati, Hiashi ingin menangis juga, namun ia tidak bisa membiarkan Hinata melihatnya menangis. "Sekalipun kau sudah menikah, kau tetaplah putri ayah."

Tangis Hinata pecah.

 **R- Rambut**

Perempuan berambut panjang mengingatkan Naruto dengan ibunya. Ia masih ingat benar saat helai-helai panjang berwarna merah itu membuatnya terpesona, dan juga wangi semerbak yang ditorehkan sang ibunda—membuatnya terlena dan merasa aman ketika di dekatnya. Begitu pula Hinata, Naruto tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memainkan rambut panjang Hinata yang mencapai pinggulnya, bahkan ia sempat merasa sedih saat Hinata pulang dari salon – lengkap dengan rambut pendeknya.

"Hinata, kenapa kau memotongnya? Aku sangat suka rambut panjangmu 'ttebayo." rengek Naruto yang disambut tawa kecil Hinata. "Baiklah, nanti aku panjangkan lagi kalau kau minta." jawab Hinata.

 **S- Salju**

Hinata masih berkutat dengan rajutannya, Boruto memang sempat merajuk ingin dibuatkan syal yang mirip dengan milik ayahnya. Ia merasa beruntung saljunya tidak turun terlalu deras hari ini, karena kalau tidak, kasihan Naruto yang masih dalam perjalanan pulang dari misi.

Terdengar suara pintu yang digeser, menandakan bahwa seseorang memasuki rumah – pasti Naruto! Hinata ingin sekali berlari dan memeluk suaminya, menyambutnya seperti dulu, tetapi saat ini mungkin ia sudah keduluan oleh dua malaikat kecilnya.

"Ayah, selamat datang!" samar-samar terdengar suara dua anak kecil di pintu depan diiringi tabrakan yang tidak terlalu keras. Semoga saja mereka tidak jatuh...

Oh, Hinata sangat berterima kasih dengan salju karena telah menyatukannya dengan sang suami.

 **T- Tua**

Naruto memang bukan seorang pria yang romantis, namun Hinata tahu kalau ia bisa menjadi romantis dengan caranya sendiri.

"Aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku di sampingmu dan tua bersamamu, Hinata!" ujar Naruto di suatu sore.

 **U- Ulang Tahun**

Dulu, ia selalu menganggap ulang tahunnya adalah hari terburuk yang pernah terjadi. Hari ketika orang tuanya meninggal, Kurama menghancurkan seluruh desa, dan pada hari itu pula banyak orang yang tewas akibat peristiwa itu. Masih terukir dengan jelas di benaknya saat itu, ketika ia berulang tahun yang ke enam, orang-orang melemparinya dengan batu dan menyuruhnya untuk mati. Kalau mengingatnya, terkadang Naruto suka sedih sendiri, dan ia akan merenung seharian memikirkannya.

"Sayang, selamat ulang tahun!" "Ayah, selamat ulang tahun!" tampak di hadapannya seorang wanita cantik berambut biru pendek dengan kue ulang tahun di tangannya. Di sisi kirinya ada seorang bocah pirang yang tengah merengut, sedang sisi satunya lagi ada seorang gadis kecil yang tampak antusias menepuk tangannya.

Ah, biarlah masa lalu itu sirna, kini Naruto sudah memiliki segalanya yang ia inginkan.

 **V- Violet**

Kejutan itu menyenangkan, bukan? Apalagi yang datangnya bukan dalam rangka merayakan apapun, hanya sekedar pemanis rumah tangga. Kini Naruto sedang dalam perjalanan dari toko bunga Yamanaka menuju kediaman Uzumaki, sebuket bunga di punggungnya. Tak banyak yang menyadari kalau sang Nanadaime Hokage tengah berjalan santai di desa karena ia tak mengenakan jubahnya—hanya rompi Jounin yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Sudah jam lima sore, dan Naruto seharusnya sudah pulang. Hinata mulai khawatir, namun ia merasa lega ketika ia mendengar suara pintu digeser—ah, pasti Naruto! Wanita itu langsung bergegas menuju pintu depan hanya untuk mendapati sebuket bunga disodorkan tepat di hadapannya. Hinata hanya menatap bunga itu sangsi sebelum Naruto akhirnya memulai pembicaraan. "Tolong, katakan kalau kau suka bunga violet!"

"Suka, sangat suka!" jawab Hinata, mata lavendernya berkaca-kaca.

 **W- Waktu Dulu**

Sore itu merupakan sore yang tenang di kediaman Uzumaki, angin musim semi berhembus lembut, mengiringi sang mentari berpulang ke peraduannya. Hinata masih sibuk merajut, Naruto sedang bercanda dengan Himawari dan Boruto menonton TV, benar-benar family time yang menyenangkan.

"Ayah," kata Himawari tiba-tiba. "Bagaimana kencan pertama ayah dengan ibu?" tanyanya. Naruto tersenyum lebar, seolah-olah ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu yang hebat namun ia keduluan oleh sang istri. "Waktu dulu, ibu diundang oleh ayahmu makan ramen instan di apartemennya." jawab Hinata. "Ayah, kau benar-benar payah." komentar Boruto yang sweatdrop.

"Ta-tapi, Hinata! Aku pergi ke bulan demi dirimu!" sergah Naruto. "Tidak, kencan pertama kita di apartemenmu, makan ramen instan." ujar Hinata kalem. "Tapi Hinata, di bulan! Di bulan! Aku ke bulan untukmu!"

 **X- X-ray**

Naruto adalah seseorang yang sulit diprediksi dan sangat gegabah, bahkan terkadang Hinata tidak tahu apa yang tengah dilakukan pemuda itu. Seperti saat ini, ketika ia memberi semua anggota pria klan Hyuuga tatapan mematikan, dan sungguh, Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Sayang, kenapa kau menatap mereka semua seperti itu?" tanya Hinata ketika mereka sampai di kediaman Uzumaki. "Mereka semua punya mata Byakugan. Dan mata itu fungsinya seperti X-ray! Tatapan mereka bisa menembus apa saja termasuk kau, Hinata!"

 **Y- Yukata**

Musim panas sudah lama dinanti oleh keluarga Nanadaime, karena tidak biasanya mereka semua bisa dapat liburan secara bersamaan. Kontan saja, kesempatan seperti ini dimanfaatkan oleh mereka untuk berlibur di pemandian air panas sambil menikmati festival kembang api. Untuk berjaga-jaga, Naruto sudah menyiapkan bunshin di kantor Hokage, jadi ia tidak perlu khawatir jika ada sesuatu.

"Hei, para wanita yang masih ganti baju, ayo cepat!" panggil Naruto yang sudah siap di luar bersama Boruto. Tak lama kemudian, muncullah Hinata dan Himawari, mereka mengenakan Yukata yang motifnya sama. Naruto tidak bisa berhenti menganga, pemandangan itu benar-benar sangat menawan untuknya.

"Oi, ayah, ayah. Ayah sudah cukup melongonya."

 **Z- Zaman**

Naruto menghela napas, sekali lagi bisa dinyatakan bahwa laptopnya sedang bermasalah. Terkadang ia merasa bahwa tugas Hokage terdahulu yang tidak perlu menggunakan gadget lebih mudah—ya, karena zaman dulu tidak ada yang namanya internet—tetapi ia juga merasa bahwa perkembangan teknologi itu cukup membantunya untuk menghindari beberapa tugas yang menyusahkan apabila ditangani secara manual misalnya mengurutkan dokumen dan sebagainya.

"Yah, Hinata, sepertinya aku terlalu ketinggalan zaman ya. Rasanya sulit sekali menggunakan benda ini." keluh Naruto saat Hinata masuk ke ruang kerjanya sambil membawa dua cangkir teh. "Bagaimana bisa Boruto dan Himawari menempel pada benda-benda seperti ini ya?"

Hinata tersenyum, "Yah, karena kita dilahirkan di zaman yang berbeda, maka dari itu sulit untuk memahami perkembangan teknologi yang serba tiba-tiba." ia meraih tangan Naruto, dan menggenggamnya erat, "Tapi tidak peduli berapa tahun yang akan kita lalui nanti, asalkan aku bersamamu, aku rela kok." tambahnya.

Kokoro Naruto sudah tidak sanggup menahan internal crying yang sedang meletup-letup di jiwanya—bagaimana bisa ia mengabaikan wanita ini selama bertahun-tahun dulu?

"HINATAAAAAAA~~!"

 **The End**


End file.
